Loss
by WaywardBlade
Summary: 5 years ago, Buttercup died. Blossom is in a coma. Bubbles is all alone. How can she fight one of the biggest battles of her life without her sisters? Bubbles Boomer Rated T, but probably not too many bad things. Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls.
1. Prelude

**A/N: Prelude is from Bubbles' point of view.**

* * *

Prelude

I laid the flowers along Blossom's bed.

"Please, wake up."

I flew to the graveyard, and laid lilies on Buttercup's grave.

"I love you, Buttercup."

My name is Bubbles Utonium. I am 16 years old, and I am a Powerpuff Girl. Well, I was a Powerpuff Girl. Until the day it all fell apart.

* * *

_**5 years before...**_

_Riiing! Riiing!_ Blossom picked up the hotline.

"Blossom! Blossom! This is Mayor! The Rowdyruff Boys are attacking a bank with the technology they stole from the Professor's lab!"

"We're on it, Mayor!" We flew to The First National Bank of Townsville. I swooped down at Boomer, Blossom at Brick, and Buttercup at Butch. They were ready for us, and knocked us out of the building into a nearby office. They flew over, as fast as they could, a pulled out the stolen tech. Knives the could penetrate Chemical X, used as surgical knives for us. They all smirked and held us down, but when his brothers weren't looking, Boomer brought me to hide in an alleyway.

"Boomer, why did you save me?"

"No time. Stay here, you'll be safe." I peeked out from around the corner, just in time to see Butch stab Buttercup's heart.

"BUTTERCUP!" I screamed. I didn't care anymore. I leaped out from my hiding space and knocked Brick away. His knife slammed into her head, and she was knocked out. Butch charged after me. Boomer sped into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Get out of here! Just take your sisters and run!"

"B-but... I don't want to be alone." Boomer slammed Butch into a wall, and used his sonic scream on Brick. Quickly, he grabbed Buttercup, as I grabbed Blossom, and we flew away. He dropped her down on a rooftop.

"Boomer..."

"Bubbles, I have to go fight them. You know that," Boomer said, a sympathetic look in his eyes. "We'll meet again, I promise."

He flew off, leaving me standing there, alone, with my sisters in my arms.

* * *

It's been five years. I visit them every day. Buttercup is dead. Blossom is in a coma. And worst of all, I haven't seen Boomer since. Did he really die for me that day?


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first part of this chapter will be from Boomer's POV. The second part will be from Bubbles's POV. Note that Bubbles will start at the same time Boomer's did, and stop around the same time. There will be a line when transferring POVs. Anything in italics is either Bubbles or Boomer, depending on POV, thinking.  


* * *

**

Chapter 1

I walked to my locker, and turned the dial to show my combination. The locker door swung open, and I removed my stuff I would need for homework. I exited the school.

About halfway home, I was stopped by a voice. "You have some explaining to do, Boomer."

You'd have to imagine I was pretty shocked, considering the fact that I'd completely changed my name and identity, because of what my brothers did to the Powerpuff Girls. I was now a dirty blond with brown contacts.

"It's Kyle now."

"Please, you can't hide behind that disguise forever. You're still one of us. Now tell me, why did you help them?"

"I love her, Butch."

"Who?"

"Bubbles."

"Stupid brother, now I have no choice but to kill you."

"What makes you think you can?"

"I was always the strongest of us three. Admit it."

"Yeah, you **were**," I tried to put emphasis on the were. "But not anymore."

I used my sonic scream, and sped through the following shockwave to punch Butch in the face. He fell to the floor, and I leaped in the air to fly away. He quickly recovered and chased after me. He knocked me to the floor, and pinned me down by the shirt.

"See, you can't beat me, Boomer."

"So sure about that?" I taunted, and kicked him in the stomach. He was sent flying into a building. He ran up and punched me in the face. I kicked him in the nuts, and he moaned in pain. I punched him back, making a hole at his feet with my laser vision. He fell through, and I covered it up and sealed it with laser vision. I could hear him pounding on the door of his makeshift cell, cursing. Knowing there wasn't much time, I flew off. I stopped to rest on a rooftop.

"Boomer? Is that really you?"

"I have to go, Bubbles." I flew away as fast as I could, and into my apartment. She didn't follow. _I can't talk to her now._ It was the first time we'd met face to face in five years. I changed into another outfit, and put new contacts in.

"Man, Butch, don't you know how much these cost?!"

* * *

I went to my locker to pick up my stuff. Waiting there was my boyfriend, Shaun Aaron, captain of the football team. He went down a knee.

"Bubbles Utonium, will you go to the prom with me?"

"Yes!" I said happily. He kissed me and I ran off, skipping, when I happened to see a blue streak up in the sky. _Could it really be him?_ I followed it to a rooftop.

"Boomer? Is that really you?"

"I have to go, Bubbles." He flew away. I didn't follow, for respect of his statement. Still, I couldn't help but wonder, _why did he leave? _I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to thank him. I wanted to be near him, because I realized I felt safe when I was with him. Suddenly, I didn't feel as good about saying yes to Shaun anymore.

"Finally, out of that fucking hole!" A voice yelled in achievement from somewhere nearby. I went to investigate, and peeked around an alleyway corner. Butch. That must've been what Boomer was running from. I hid behind a garbage can, and peeked out to see Brick come over to Butch.

"Were you able to get Boomer to rejoin us?"

"No."

_Good, Boomer's not on their side._

"Never the matter. Come Butch, so we can discuss our plans for finally destroying Bubbles Utonium!" I gasped, but quickly covered my mouth. They didn't here me, and flew off. _Few, that was close. I have to find Boomer. I can't do this, not alone. _As I headed home, I could't help but think that Butch wasn't the only reason Boomer had left so quickly.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter starts from Bubbles' POV, and switches at every line. Without further ado, read and review! (See what I did there? If you didn't, I rhymed xD) Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE STORY ITSELF. Also, I'd like to thank Candycane418 ****and Carolina-chan2** **for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Boomer. Shaun. Boomer. Shaun. _The names repeated in my head, as they had been for hours. _Shaun is my boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking this way. _I convinced myself I had decided, but couldn't help but feel an uneasy twinge in my stomach. I set my mind to Brick, Butch, and their plan. _What do they want with me? Is Boomer really against them?_ My knees crippled, and I fell across my bed, crying, as I finally let it all out.

"WHY?! WHY DOES EVERYTHING BAD HAPPEN TO ME?! WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! I-I thought good came back to those who were good..." I sobbed into my pillow. An alarm went off, that signalled the hotline in my cell phone.

"Bubbles here."

"Good, Bubbles! We need you downtown right now! The Gangreen Gang is on the loose robbing the bank!" I sighed. At least I had a chance to take out my anger.

"Professor, I'm going to fight crime!" I yelled, and leaped out the window, streaking through the air.

* * *

I looked up at the baby blue light streaking through the air. _No, don't do it._ I warned myself not to follow, but I couldn't resist. I threw on an all-blue outfit and took out my contacts. I jumped out the window, and followed Bubbles, leaving my own dark blue light behind me.

* * *

I kicked Snake in the face, sending him flying into 'Lil Arturo, and them both into a building. I hit them with laser vision before they could get up. As I was focused on them, Big Billy saw an opening and punched me into a wall. They had me cornered. Ace pulled out a knife.

"It ends here, Puff."

"I wouldn't think so," a voice came with laser vision that melted the knife in Ace's hand. I used her sonic scream and flew up to see my savior.

"Boomer!"

"Fight now, talk later." I jumped up in the air, then spun down like a drill into Grubber's huge stomach. He clutched his stomach, and Boomer struck him down with a lightning bolt. Big Billy punched Boomer from behind, onto the street where Ace stepped on him.

"Big mistake." I repeatedly punched Ace until he was bloody on the floor. Big Billy started to run.

"On 3. 1... 2... 3!" Boomer and I used our sonic screams at the same time, knocking Billy to the floor. The police came and handcuffed the criminals.

We sat on a nearby rooftop.

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For saving me... both times."

"No problem."

"But... why?"

* * *

That was the question I had dreaded. _I'm not ready to tell her yet. _

"C'mon Butch, wait till he leaves!"

"Did you hear that, Boomer?"

"I did. And oh crap. It's my brothers." I leaped down from the building.

* * *

"Boomer... don't go, they'll kill you!" I didn't want him to leave. There were so many questions that still needed answers.

"I'm not the weak one anymore, Bubbles."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Fine." We walked in silence to where we heard the voices.

"We have a problem. Both are coming," we heard from around the corner.

"Don't worry. I'll take them," a scratchy voice that sounded as if it was coming from a cell-phone replied. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Sedusa!" As if on cue, Sedusa leaped down from a nearby building.

"Ah, Bubbles, finally, the Powerpuffs will be gone. Too bad you can't witness my reign after."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh, believe me... you will be."

"Damn. My brothers are getting away!" Boomer yelled.

"Just go, I can handle her!"

"Alright." He flew away.

"Now then Sedusa, where were we? Oh yeah. The part where I kick your butt."

"Not likely." She shot her hair out at me and it came straight for my face. My sonic scream rung through the air, and the clump of hair in the shape of a fist dispersed.

* * *

"Ah, here comes little Boomer now," Brick taunted.

"Don't underestimate him Brick," Butch said, rubbing the giant bruise on his head. I sped up and knocked Brick in the face with my fist. His fire breath surrounded me, and out of nowhere, Butch's giant fist knocked me to the floor. My head throbbed with pain, and my body was too burnt to let myself stand up when Brick pointed his Red eyes at me. The lasers sped down at me.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Boomer: WHY DO I HAVE TO GET HURT?  
**

**Butch: Stop complaining you hit me earlier.**

**Blossom: I'm in a freakin' coma!  
**

**Buttercup: I'm dead.**

**I don't own PPG or RRB. **

**Review please!  
**


	4. A Brief Author's Note

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been away on a trip. I hope to get a chapter in soon, BlueBoomer.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry for not updating. I had Christmas stuff then a trip.**

**Boomer: Thanks everyone for the reviews. **

**Bubbles: This chapter starts out from MY POV. If you see a line, it goes to Boomer's! (Besides the line ****separating this A/N from the rest of the story, and the one at the end separating that A/N from the rest of the story.)  
**

**Brick: BlueBoomer does not own Powerpuff Girls or anything assosiated with it.**

**Sedusa: Read and review.  
**

**Me: You should at least say please, Sedusa.**

**Sedusa: Villains don't say please.**

**Me: Touche. Everyone check the review area I had a couple of questions.  
**

* * *

SLAM! What the heck is going on?! I'm stronger than her, right? I've defeated her alone lots of times before... so what's she doing that's beating me? Then, I saw it. A sparkling silver hairband. On it, was one word. 'Morebucks'. A forcefield and strengthener. I should have known. Dodging her next "hair punch", I blasted the hairband with my laser vision. It stayed in-tact. No luck. The hair curled back and knocked my head from behind. I fought to stay awake, and made a last-ditch effort to grab for the band.

Butch tauntingly started going towards the fight between Bubbles and Sedusa. He shouldn't have done that. I zoomed up in a fit of rage, and my fist plummeted into his face. He cannonbolted down as I turned to face Brick.

The pain was overwhelming as I tumbled through Sedusa's mass of rock-hard hair. I used the last of my strength to reach out, and grab the band. I sprinted away, and a green light came from the sky, tumbling into Sedusa. I looked up to see Boomer turning around to face Brick. Thanks for the assist, Boomer. I lay down, and let Chemical X help me recover.

"Brick."

"Boomer."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what."

"And you know why."

"'It's in your nature' blah blah blah. Whatever. Lemme get this over with."

I zoomed at him, and slammed my fist into his face. I felt something hit my back, and I flew away to avoid any more blows.

"In case you didn't notice, I stuck a bomb on your back. Don't move, or I'll ignite it. Killing you, and your precious Bubbles."

"Y-you wouldn't! You'll die too!"

"We'll see about that."

"What if I run? Bubbles is probably safely away by now."

"That won't be happening anytime soon."

Butch was floating behind me, and looked ready to slaughter. Not good.

"Now, give us what we want."

"W-what?"

"Oh you know." He took out a needle.

"N-no!"

"Then say bye." He pressed the button. 5! 4!

Bubbles kicked Brick in the head, and a silver band fell out. She through one of the same bands at the bomb as it exploded, and it stopped. Taking a hint, I pulled one off Butch, and kicked him back.

I leaped off of Brick, and just as I had guessed, a forcefield band fell out. I threw the one I took from Sedusa, and threw it at the bomb, and stopped the explosion. Boomer figured out what I was doing, and pulled a forcefield band off of Butch. I sonic screamed at Brick, and he at Butch, and we ran away before they could get more reinforcements.

**SLAM!** _What the heck is going on?! I'm stronger than her, right? I've defeated her alone lots of times before... so what's she doing that's beating me? _Then, I saw it. A sparkling silver hairband. On it, was one word. 'Morebucks'. A forcefield and strengthener. I should have known. Dodging her next "hair punch", I blasted the hairband with my laser vision. It stayed in-tact. _No luck._ The hair curled back and knocked my head from behind. I fought to stay awake, and made a last-ditch effort to grab for the band.

* * *

Butch tauntingly started going towards the fight between Bubbles and Sedusa. He shouldn't have done that. I zoomed up in a fit of rage, and my fist plummeted into his face. He cannonbolted down as I turned to face Brick.

* * *

The pain was overwhelming as I tumbled through Sedusa's mass of rock-hard hair. I used the last of my strength to reach out, and grab the band. I sprinted away, and a green light came from the sky, tumbling into Sedusa. I looked up to see Boomer turning around to face Brick. Thanks for the assist, Boomer. I lay down, and let Chemical X help me recover.

* * *

"Brick."

"Boomer."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what."

"And you know why."

"'It's in your nature' blah blah blah. Whatever. Lemme get this over with."

I zoomed at him, and slammed my fist into his face. I felt something hit my back, and I flew away to avoid any more blows.

"In case you didn't notice, I stuck a bomb on your back. Don't move, or I'll ignite it. Killing you, and your precious Bubbles."

"Y-you wouldn't! You'll die too!"

"We'll see about that."

"What if I run? Bubbles is probably safely away by now."

"That won't be happening anytime soon."

Butch was floating behind me, and looked ready to slaughter. _Not good._

"Now, give us what we want."

"W-what?"

"Oh you know." He took out a needle.

"N-no!"

"Then say bye." He pressed the button. **5! 4!**

Bubbles kicked Brick in the head, and a silver band fell out. **3! 2! **She through one of the same bands at the bomb. **1! 0! **It exploded, but it stopped being in the forcefield. Taking a hint, I pulled one off Butch, and kicked him back.

* * *

**5! 4! **I leaped off of Brick, and just as I had guessed, a forcefield band fell out. **3! 2!** I threw the one I took from Sedusa, and threw it at the bomb. **1! 0! **The field stopped the explosion. Boomer figured out what I was doing, and pulled a forcefield band off of Butch. I sonic screamed at Brick, and he at Butch, and we ran away before they could get more reinforcements.


End file.
